Promesse
by Dyneen
Summary: Heero rentre de mission et attend son amant qui n'a pas encore fini la sienne... Reste à savoir pourquoi les trois autres pilotes n'agissent pas comme d'habitude...


**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Mrs H. Yadate et T. Yoshiyuki. Je les emprunte juste...

**Couples :** 2x1 ou 1x2 (non déterminés)

**Genre :** Tendresse et tristesse

**Remarques : **

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

* * *

**Promesse**

* * *

Je rentre à la planque… Enfin ! Cette mission a été difficile et je ne sais même pas vraiment comment j'ai pu m'en sortir… 'Sûrement grâce à mes capacités de soldat parfait comme aime à m'appeler Duo. Duo…Il va m'en vouloir d'avoir encore risqué ma vie. Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas du nous avouer nos sentiments en pleine guerre mais après tout, son inquiétude n'aurait certainement pas été moins grande… comme la mienne quand c'est lui qui décolle avec Deathscyte…' Je l'imagine parfaitement devant la maison entrain de me fusiller du regard tout en m'examinant d'un œil attentif. 'Comme je n'ai pas de blessures peut-être que la punition sera moins longue.' Je sais d'une de mes précédentes missions « dangereuse » que 7 jours de canapé quand on a goûté à la présence et aux câlins de Duo, c'est insupportable. 'Avec un peu de chance, elle ne durera pas plus de trois jours. » Il soupira. Duo était tellement angoissé de le perdre. 

_  
Flash-Back_

_« Duo arrête ! Je suis un soldat et nous avons une mission à accomplir. » Duo m__'__observe puis baisse la tête en se mordant la lèvre, les épaules légèrement affaissées. Je m'en veut immédiatement en voyant la mine bouleversée de mon amant et le prend tendrement dans mes bras en lui caressant la nuque._

_« Duo, nous nous avions promis que nos sentiments n'interféreraient pas avec notre combat… » Duo hoche la tête dans mon cou._

_« Je sais » murmure-t-il « mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre. »_

_« Tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités » demande-je, un peu vexé._

_« Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai totalement confiance en toi, mais… » Duo s'arrête hésitant._

_« Mais ? » Je l__'__écoute, attentif._

_« Mais toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens meurent. » continue-t-il toujours à voix basse. « Je…je suis maudit… »_

_« Je t'interdis de dire ça Duo ! Je ne peux pas te promettre de rester en vie mais je te promets de tout faire pour y essayer. » Duo reste immobile quelques instants puis il releve la tête, ses améthystes brillantes de larmes éternellement retenues._

_« Si tu meures, je ne m'en remettrai pas Heero. » Je prends son visage fin et pâle entre mes mains et approche doucement mes lèvres de celles qu'il m'offre._

_Ce fut calme, aimant, comme un aveu, comme une promesse. Aucun ne survivrait à la perte de l'autre…_

_Fin de Flash-Back_

Alors que je vais pour ouvrir la porte de notre planque, j'évite de justesse Réléna qui en sort furieuse et les yeux rougis. Je secoue la tête, perplexe.

'Comment fait-elle pour nous retrouver à chaque fois... ? Enfin, pour une fois qu'elle ne m'a pas sauté dessus.' Soupire-je en regardant la voiture disparaître. 'Manque plus que Duo voit la scène et là, et c'était la cata... !' Quatre, installé dans le canapé du salon, tremble tandis que Trowa comme d'habitude essaye de le calmer.

« Pourquoi est-elle si insensible avec Duo ? » questionne-t-il tristement. Je hausse les épaules.

« Elle est jalouse, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a pas d'importance pour Duo. » Trowa ne rajoute rien mais je le vois lui tapoter le dos pour le consoler, et le jugeant entre de bonnes mains, je monte dans ma chambre, pressé de le revoir.

'Vide ?… Il doit être en mission, pas d'autres possibilités' Je redescends rapidement au salon, espérant trouver une réponse précise à ma question auprès de mes autres compagnons. Quatre, toujours dans les bras de Trowa, a fermé les yeux mais malgré cette scène touchante , j'ai besoin de savoir.

« Duo en a pour combien de temps ? » Demande-je en essayant de calmer mon inquiétude. Wufei, arrivant à cet instant, me répond.

« Les mads viennent de m'informer qu'il faut attendre au moins deux semaines. Ils aviseront après pour la suite… »

Il reste impassible et Trowa acquiesce tandis que je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement. Je suis surpris de voir une légère inquiétude et de la tristesse voiler les onyx du pilote du Shenlong en observant Quatre. Finalement, le fier chinois semble avoir plus d'estime et de sentiments envers nous qu'il ne le montre. Rassuré de savoir que Duo est effectivement en mission, je monte dans ma chambre me reposer sur notre lit où l'odeur de mon amant recouvre chaque couverture.

* * *

Deux jours ont passé depuis mon retour et je passe mon temps entre mon laptop et le livre que Duo m'a prêté. Je vois que Quatre ne va pas très bien ; il sert à chaque repas 5 assiettes alors que Duo est en mission. Lorsque Trowa lui en a fait la remarque, avant-hier, il est passé en mode zéro et est parti dans sa chambre, furieux. Trowa a du se faire aider par Wufei pour arriver à le calmer, alors depuis, aucun de nous n'a plus fait de remarque. Pourtant, je l'entends depuis deux nuits pleurer dans son lit et les cernes qu'ils portent trahissent son manque de sommeil. 

Déconcerté que Quatre n'ait pas encore appelé pour le déjeuner, je descends bien décidé à avoir une sérieuses conversation avec l'empathe, voire avec Trowa ou Wufei si il s'est de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux pendant mon absence mais nous nous sommes partagés les tâches ménagères et chacun doit faire ce qui lui est imparti. Alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine, une conversation retient mon attention.

« Nous aurions du lui dire ! » dit le pilote de Sandrock, d'une voix étrange.

« Quatre, il n'est pas prêt à l'accepter. » Je hausse un sourcil. Que Wufei appelle Quatre par son prénom est curieux mais qu'ils me cachent quelques choses l'ait encore plus. Je m'approche discrètement pour avoir un contact visuel sans pour autant me faire remarquer.

« Nous l'amènerons dans quelques temps, ne t'en fais pas, Quatre. » Ce dernier encore plus pâle que ces derniers jours acquiesce devant l'air rassurant des deux autres pilotes et ils sortent tous les trois…

Et moi, je reste sans bouger de ma cachette alors qu'une boule d'angoisse naît dans mon ventre. 'Pourquoi le costume blanc traditionnel que portait Wufei provoquait un tel contraste avec ceux noirs de Trowa et Quatre ? A quoi ne suis-je pas prêt ?' je sens mon estomac se révulser alors qu'une seule hypothèse apparaît dans mon esprit… Mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi l'irresponsable aux pulsions suicidaires, pas lui !

Complètement paniqué, je me dirige en courant vers la porte d'entrée. 'Je dois savoir…' Ils sont sur le point de partir et je me précipite aux côtés de Quatre à l'arrière avant que Trowa ne ferme la portière. Ils ne disent rien, et alors que la voiture démarre, je ne pense même pas à leur demander des explications, trop occupé à ne pas me laisser submerger par ma peur et mon chagrin. Peut-être me suis-je trompé ? Peut-être est-ce juste une mission d'infiltration qu_'_ils doivent effectuer tous les trois ?...'

* * *

Je les suis, un peu à l'écart, alors que le cortège funéraire traverse le cimetière. Mon esprit et mon cœur refusent d'admettre ce que mes yeux voient. Ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant que nous nous sommes trouvés, pas alors que chacun de nous apprenait à être heureux… Alors que le religieux prononce les mots consacrés à une telle situation, je reste immobile, insensible à la pluie qui c'est mise à tomber alors que mon esprit vagabonde sur les moments passés ensembles… tellement forts…, tellement tendres…, tellement courts… 

Le service est fini et je vois Hilde, accompagnée d'Howard et de quelques sweepers, les plus proches de lui, ceux que nous considérons comme des amis, s'éloigner. Réléna, les yeux rougis, les suit, entourée de ses gardes du corps. Sally est là aussi, un peu à l'écart. Elle répond à son téléphone, probablement une urgence. Ils ne restent plus que les trois autres pilotes, le visage pâle, debout devant la stèle. Ils déposent chacun une rose sur la tombe et je trouve enfin le courage de m'approcher.

« Heero, protège-le s'il te plaît » murmure Quatre dans une prière.

Je les regarde s'éloigner, à leur tour, troublé avant de lire l'épitaphe.

// Ci-gît, Heero Yuy, notre ami, notre frère //

Je reste interdit quelques secondes. 'Duo…' Je me retourne rapidement.

« Quatre, où est Duo ? »

Quatre est en larmes, à genoux au milieu du cimetière, aux côtés de Wufei et Trowa qui l'entourent, des larmes silencieuses glissant sur leur visage fatigué. Sally, debout devant eux, pleure elle aussi, les doigts crispés sur son téléphone. Je m'approche doucement de mes compagnons, inquiets pour eux mais alors que je pose ma main dans le dos de Quatre, elle le traverse, inconsistante. Complètement perdu face à ce que je suis devenu, j'entends la voix profonde bien que tremblante de Trowa qui essaye de le consoler.

« Ils s'aimaient Quatre. Même s'ils ont essayé de le maintenir en vie après sa tentative de suicide, il était dans le coma, trop proche de lui pour ne pas le rejoindre… »

Alors que mon esprit intègre la portée de ses paroles, mon regard capte une silhouette familière qui avance vers nous… vers moi… sa tresse battant ses reins avec sensualité.  
Je ne peux détacher mes yeux des améthystes qui me font face à présent et Duo me sourit avant de m'embrasser avec amour. Nous ne parlons pas, il n'y a rien à dire, nous sommes des âmes sœurs… Mes doigts se lient aux siens, rassuré de pouvoir le sentir de nouveau à mes côtés et nous nous agenouillons aux côtés de nos frères d'armes. Duo touche tendrement leurs joues d'une main diaphane, dans une douce caresse, légère comme un souffle.

« Pardonnez-moi et ne soyez pas triste » Sa voix est douce, chaleureuse « j'ai retrouvé celui que j'aime et nous vous protégerons durant cette guerre… Quand la paix sera là, profitez de votre vie et soyez heureux. »

Je regarde surpris les visages de nos frères se retourner dans notre direction, un peu perdus, avant de les voir accepter d'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête. Je serre un peu ma main dans celle de Duo, heureux qu'ils comprennent notre décision.

Ils se relèvent, enfants fragiles d'un monde en guerre et partent continuer leur vie tandis que nous, ombres protectrices, nous les suivons main dans la main, unis pour l'éternité…

OWARI

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

#L'auteur se mouche avant d'essuyer les larmes qui coulent encore le long de ses joues#

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu « sixième sens » mais l'autre fois j'y ai repensé et j'ai faillit inonder mon clavier en écrivant cette fic…


End file.
